Sleeping With The Enemy
by Goldenkeyboard11
Summary: Harry's in an abusive relationship with Oliver. After changing his identity and moving on, who could he trust? After all, he could end up Sleeping with the enemy. Slash!
1. Prologue

Title: Sleeping with the Enemy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

BEFORE YOU READ: I really need a beta ... Is anyone interested?

Prologue

Last night I seen him standing in a store, a gift shop. Just for that moment I was too shy, but I wasn't the only one, because he was too. We both shared looks, daring each other to open our mouths first. The guy in the shop had long, black hair, and the brightest emerald eye's he'd ever seen. There was a moment, something special. This chemistry was crazy from the get go .. and neither of us knew why. Would his courage allow him to go talk to him? Probably not, he just got out of a major relationship. What if his angel wasn't even seventeen, the same age as him. Would he care?

" Harry darling, isn't this the ring you wanted?" The moment was broken by a rough voice. Gray eyes turned to seek out the owner. A tall man, taller than his angel appeared. He had short, black hair, blue eyes, and was handsome himself, but not as beautiful as Harry, was that his name?

Harry ... turned around and looked at the box in the man's hand. A smile appeared over his face, he was practically glowing." Of course Oliver! This is lovely! Wait until I show Hermonie ..."

Oliver laughed, looking around the shop in happiness.' You know darling ... I could of brought you the shop ..."

The angel gave a sarcastic laugh, standing on his tip toes to kiss the 6 ft 2 boy." That's alright," He whispered against his lips." We do have a gift shop in our room."

The couple happily laughed before exiting the shop. He saw them get into a limo and take off.

A chuckle exit lips, he was a Malfoy ... The code rule was never to want someone. The gender really didn't matter, his father and mother wanted him to be the dominant one. Could he though if he loved Harry? Maybe he was getting to much of a crush on this angel ...

" Harry, what have I told you about the towels?" Harry turned around, his emerald eyes widening. Did Oliver see a mistake?

Oliver was what you could say ... a neat freak. Everything had to be perfect, it was a head thing truly. The towels had to be lined up perfectly. The cabinets canfoods had to be stacked neatly, but if they weren't ... hell would sure come. They had been married since he was fourteen, which makes it two years. Oliver was twenty four at the time, but legally managed to wed him. His parents had died when he was only 1 year old. Every since that day they died, he'd been living with his Uncle and Aunt Dursley. They didn't care for him and happily signed to have him married.

" What's wrong Oliver?" He asked, his emerald eyes clouding with fear. The taller man didn't say anything, but instead grabbed his wrist. Harry looked around their house, praying for god to save him. The man had everything, a mansion, a perfect house on the shore, but here he was about to beat his husband over a towel rack, it was insane.

When they got into the bathroom, Oliver shoved him roughly on the floor." Look at those towels, are these perfect?" He asked, throwing the towels off that rack with a growl.

The smaller boy quickly got up off the floor, but was struck down. He felt blood running down his lip and looked up at his ' husband ' ." I'll fix them."

Oliver smiled, almost as if he was amused. " Now, are you going to sulk around? Just like the pretty house wife you are."

Harry didn't reply, but slowly walked out of the bathroom not glancing at the towels. It was an hour of so later when the emerald eyed beauty felt a tap in his shoulder. Opening one eye, he saw the older man hunched over him. He had a gift, smiling, he sat up." For me?"

The coy man chuckled, although looking lost" Of course darling, you and only you."

Harry laughed, snatching the package out of his hand. This was another one of Olivers make up attempts, but it never numbed his pain. The pain he felt every time Oliver beat him. Opening it, he pulled out leather pants. Grinning, he watched Oliver eyes widen. " Put them on Darling." He said.

The sixteen year old quickly took off his old pants, and put on the leather ones. Before he could bottom them up, he was being jumped by his husband. It occurred to him that Oliver just wanted to see his favorite fantasy. Him in leather pants, it wasn't for Harry's happiness. Just for his husbands sexual habits. The kisses were cold, they almost hurt. Tears ran down his cheeks as they made love. Was this love, because this was all he ever knew?


	2. Chapter 1

Still in need of Beta!

Chapter1:

Lucius Malfoy was a very powerful man, head of Voldemorts army. It occurred to him that nobody would dare cross him, but two people did. Lily and James Potter, two idiots. He could still remember the day they were killed. Grabbing a glass out of the china cabinet, he poured himself some brandy. Tonight he had a major headache, probably because Draco. A knock sounded on his study, clearing his voice, he told whoever to enter.

Donna, his secretary walked in, she was a German and had a strand accent. It was probably because she'd only been speaking English for a year." Mr. Malfoy, there is someone here to see you. He goes by the name of ..." Donna looked done at the card, he face scrunched up. " Curvaceous Marven. ?"

" Send him in." Lucius order, already preparing to meet him. Mr. Marven was a man with a stasis as himself. He had all the right connections to help Voldemort and himself.

Curvaceous walked in, a grumpy look upon his old face. The man was only 4 ft 7 tall, pale, and looked as though he could drop dead any second." Hello Lucius, still blowing up people I see."

The blond smirked, yes, this was the same old Curvaceous. " Take a seat, we have lots to discuss."

" Hell yeah we do! Voldemort's been sending his deatheaters to my home for weeks," Curvaceous complained," My grandchildren are there twenty four seven. If one of them gets hurt... "

" None will get hurt Curvaceous, I just wanted to discuss your connections to people. A war is brewing, more likely to start any minute. Our master just wants to have all the right people on his side. You are Oliver Woods grandfather right? He's married to a Potter, I want Potter on our side. Maybe you could get Oliver to convince him?" Lucius suggested with a smug smirk.

" Harry doesn't even know that Olivers on our side. I doubt Oliver wants to tell him either." The old man complained, shaking his head no.

Lucius smirk dropped, but leaned closer to the elderly man. " You will get Potter on our side, or they both will die."

It was later that day when Harry decided to take action. Oliver was sleep beside him, has arm draped around his waist. A smile formed upon his lips as he slowly sat up. His husband didn't seem to notice. Giving a sign, he headed towards the bathroom where he had left his bag of cloths. Picking it up, he took out some slacks and a white tee. As he pulled them on his heart race, was he really going to leave? This wasn't his first attempt, he'd tried to leave before, but couldn't. Something always pulled him into a trance of fear, a fear of Oliver.

When he had his cloths on, he grabbed the bag and headed for the back door. The whole time thinking of nothing, his head was blank. The fear of getting caught had put him in a silent trance. Taking a deep breathe, he exited the house, a smirk upon his face.

Entering their Alex, he started it up and took off. After two hours of driving no where, he called his best friend Hermonie. All got was the voice message, which wasn't surprising because it was 4 in the morning.

" Hey Hermonie, this is Harry. I'm just calling to tell you, your planed worked perfectly. I'm going to be staying at that hotel called Masons. The one you suggested in London, please call me back when you get this message."

Closing his cell phone, he pulled his car into the parking lot and got out. The Masons was one the best hotels in England. It was built a little over a hundred years ago and was re-decorated. Oliver hated hotels, he'd probably never check this one out.

After checking into the hotel, the next step was one he dreaded. Hermonie told him that in order to get way from Oliver, something had to change. Opening his duffel bag, he pulled out his wand. Something that was rarely used, mostly because Magic was what killed his parents. There was a spell the busy hair girl had gave him that would change his gender permanently, but did he really want to? Taking a deep breath, he pointed his wand at his chest." Mozeto!"

The last thing he seen was a blast of pink, before darkness came.

The next morning he woke up from knocking on the door. His body hurt all over making him flinch as he got up off the floor. Running to the door, he slowly opened it. Hermonie walked in with a big smile plastered across her face. She was looking Harry up and down with a grin." Wow! Who's this beautiful girl?"

Harry frowned, before running to the bathroom. As he look into the mirror his jaw dropped. His hair was much longer, down to his back. He now had curves and girl features which really freaked him out. Even though he had prepared for this, it was harder to accept this than he thought.

_To be continued ... This is kind of cheesy this part, but the next chapter won't. Please Review!_


End file.
